


Теперь все можно

by Knizhnik



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bulges, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism, Size Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, they are mages they can fix it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Абернети хочет Гуннара. И он его получит.





	Теперь все можно

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам (!) заявки «Абернети худенький, поэтому когда Гриммсон ебет его, видно, как здоровущий хуй Гримсона шевелится под кожей живота Абернети так, словно сейчас прорвет того насквозь и вылезет наружу. Абернети орет, но держится».

  
Конечно, он готовился. Наложил заклинание, смазал себя, слегка растянул — слегка. Но даже самые смелые предположения меркли перед тем, что именно оказалось в штанах у Гуннара. И какого размера оно было в полностью вставшем виде. Но передумывать Абернети не собирался.   
  
Перекинул ногу через бедра Гуннара, оседлал, приподнялся: пришлось хорошо так привстать, чтобы член оказался где надо.  
  
— Порвешь, — слово вырвалось выдохом сквозь стиснутые зубы. Головка давила на вход все сильнее, ещё немного — и окажется внутри, раскроет… Даже попытка представить такое будоражила. А ведь до момента узнавания, каково это, оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.   
  
— Залечу, — кратко ответил Гуннар. Одной рукой он удерживал Абернети за бедро — словно намеревался удержать и не позволить ему никуда не деться; а второй обхватывал впечатляющий ствол, помогая входить.  
  
Абернети выдохнул и решительно согнул ноги. Широкая головка раскрыла его сильнее… Поерзав, он нашёл наименее неудобный угол и опустился вниз еще чуть-чуть. Давление перерастало в боль, сначала тупую. За ней последовала вспышка, яркая, проходящая до живота.  
  
Абернети задрожал, но так и не вскрикнул. Кончики языка нервно бегали по губам, облизывая их. Самое широкое место внутри, дальше должно быть легче… Или не очень, если учесть длину.  
  
— Хорошо держишься, — отметил Гуннар, скупо похвалив. Абернети криво улыбнулся: о, вряд ли Гуннар в принципе хорош в похвалах. Но он здесь и не за ними.  
  
Ноги дрожали от напряжения, и Абернети, сам толкая себя на боль, опустился ниже.  
Когда-то, в прежней жизни, он боялся боли. Боялся себя, боялся всего.   
  
Его член был едва твердым, но он не стал бы утверждать, что не вожделеет. У Гуннара зато стояло просто безупречно: протянув руку, Абернети нащупал напряженный ствол и направил дальше под другим углом.  
  
Гуннар убрал руку с члена и положил обе ладони Абернети на бедра, надавил, натягивая на себя.  
  
Абернети запрокинул голову. Проникновение жгло, разбегалось огненными ручейками, телу очень хотелось прекратить это, сняться, получить избавление.  
  
— Не молчи. Я вижу, тебе больно. И я не оценю твоё превозмогание, — раздраженно потребовал Гуннар.   
  
От него, даже обнаженного и в такой момент, исходила угроза. Она ощущалась как щипки холодного ветра на коже. Абернети нравилось находиться к ней так близко.  
  
— Ты тоже не особо делишься переживаниями. У тебя вообще есть другое выражение лица?   
  
— Не у меня в заднице два с половиной дюйма.  
  
— Были бы в твоей — так нашлось бы другое? — Абернети улыбнулся. Гуннар в отместку крепче ухватил его за бедра и дернул к себе: член вошел еще дальше, по ощущениям — раздирая и обжигая внутренности, и Абернети выдохнул со стоном.  
Гуннар довольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Значит, у тебя все-таки есть другое выражение лица. Когда кому-то больно, — Абернети качнулся вперед и назад, растягивая себя под эти чудовищные размеры. Руки и ноги дрожали от напряжения. — Помоги мне, — он слегка приподнялся и насадился снова, заставляя головку внутри двигаться, проезжаться по тесно сжимающим ее стенкам, проходить глубже. Живот затвердел от боли, тело сопротивлялось, как могло, но это было не важно. Важны были другие ощущения — то, как обжигающе, одуряюще, режуще хорошо, какое мучительное удовольствие сосредоточилось там, внизу.  
  
Гуннар легко подхватывал его, помогая двигаться и насаживая на себя. Огромный, сильный — он бы, наверное, мог трахнуть Абернети и на весу, но это точно не сейчас.  
Головка члена внутри словно уперлась в какую-то преграду, и пришлось как следует поерзать, сменить угол, ища тот, при котором внутренности поддадутся и пропустят ствол дальше. Абернети мог бы и молчать, но из-за любезности к любовнику не стал. Набрал воздуха, разомкнул стиснутые зубы, расслабляясь, давая себе поскуливать в ответ на рывки и движения немилосердно распирающего члена внутри.   
  
Абернети чувствовал жадный, ищущий взгляд на своем лице: Гуннар всматривался пристально, улыбался. Словно чужое страдание, проступающее на поверхность, доставляло ему не меньше удовольствия чем то, что его член находился внутри, плотно стиснутый. А может, и больше. Кто его знает.   
  
Не разочаровывая их обоих, Абернети выгнулся и подался на член, как мог. Внутри еще хлеще прострелило болью, вызывая сдавленный крик, но это то, что нужно: он резко дернулся вверх, снимаясь с члена, потом грубо, слово это было вовсе и не его тело и нечего его жалеть, пихнул себя вниз.  
  
— Мне нравится твое упорство, — Гуннар расщедрился на комплимент.   
  
— Планирую на тебя сесть, — слегка невнятно сообщил Абернети. Он ощущал, что кожа у него уже мокрая от выступившего пота, и от того даже прохладно — контрастом к яростному огню изнутри.  
  
— Хорошо. Очень хорошо. Давай, — Гуннар подставил ладони, и Абернети оперся о них. Его руки тут же как в ловушке оказались: под чужими сомкнутыми, переплетенными пальцами, удерживаемые с силой. Захочешь, не вырвешься.   
Но он собирался не вырываться, а оказаться ближе.  
  
Гуннар, все еще упивающийся его стонами с блаженным видом, даже поморщился недолго — кажется, ему тоже стало больно. Но Абернети полагал, что большой грозный охотник уж точно в состоянии чуть-чуть потерпеть.  
  
Теперь снаружи оставалось не так уж много — бедра Абернети были невысоко над пахом Гуннара. Под собственным весом он то и дело слегка сползал вниз. При каждом вздохе натянувший его внутренности громадный член словно ощущался еще четче, заполненность отдавалась при каждом движении.   
  
Но теперь Абернети знал, что это и не боль вовсе. Так… легкое развлечение. Он не был полностью возбужден, но у него и не упало до конца. Нечто среднее.   
  
— Тебе там нравится? — небрежно уточнил Гуннар. — Знаешь, ты не похож на мальчика, у которого было столько, что я даже и не впечатляю.  
  
— Потому что я — не он. Но мне нравится. Описать это сложно, да и смысла нет. Гуннара точно не интересуют тонкости его ощущений. Да и как описать то горячее, темно-красное, тяжелое, что рождается внутри от этого раздирающего движения? «Как твой садизм, только наоборот»?  
  
— Посмотри, — Гуннар нещадно толкнул его ладонью в живот, и Абернети ахнул, не сдержавшись от внезапности. Откинулся назад и увидел, что кожу его живота натягивает хорошо различимый бугор.  
  
— Мерс-си Льюис-с-с… — Абернети не справился с новым языком, зашипел. Неверяще провел рукой по бугру, надавил и ощутил, как откликнулась на движение вспышкой боль.  
  
— Ты же таким языком не только шипеть можешь? — заинтересованно спросил Гуннар. Он старался держаться невозмутимо, но тоже взмок и дышал куда чаще. Глаза оставались такими же — холодными, пронзительными глазами большой хищной рептилии.   
  
Захватывающе.   
  
— Возможно, я… попробую, — обтекаемо пообещал Абернети, откидываясь назад, чтобы член сильнее выделялся. Качнувшись, он еще слегка снялся и сделал последний рывок.  
  
Все.  
  
О, да.  
  
Абернети сидел, закрыв глаза, слегка ерзая, пока жар расцветал внутри. Да, да… Мир за закрытыми глазами словно стал ярче в несколько раз, четкий до мельчайшей детали, выпуклый и осязаемый.   
  
— Ты дашь мне себя трахнуть или я так и буду лежать? — нетерпеливо спросил Гуннар. — Надоело быть фаллосом, на который ты тут натягиваешься. Хотя впечатляет. Не спорю.   
  
— Бери, — Абернети дернул плечами. Если Гуннар хочет двигаться — тем лучше.  
Он не сменил позу, лишь уперся локтями в постель, давая опору — ладонь на ладонь — и вскинул бедра. Толкаться было особо некуда, но это все равно ощущалось. Двигался член с трудом: слишком тесно, да и смазка, нанесенная заранее, наверное уже смешалась с кровью.   
  
Абернети наклонился вперед, привстал на колени, давая любовнику возможность двигаться.  
  
Гуннар ею воспользовался.  
  
Тяжелое, тупое, таранящее ощущение, когда это чудовищное орудие еще и задвигалось внутри, отдавало, кажется, до горла. Абернети дышал тяжело, прикрыл глаза, челка липла к мокрому лбу, мир вздрагивал и кружился вокруг.   
  
Сосредоточенный на переживании происходящего, отвлеченный от всего настолько яркими ощущениями, Абернети далеко не сразу понял, что Гуннар умудрился двигаться довольно активно, и, судя по изменившемуся лицу, близок к финишу.  
  
От ощущения давления на члене он кончил или от крови на нем же и чужой боли — Абернети не волновало. Но теперь у него было не так много времени, если он хочет тоже довести дело до конца.   
  
— Лежи, — получилось невнятно, но Абернети припечатал любовника ладонью в грудь, пальцы слегка ныли после того, как их сильно сжимали. Сейчас он сидел, расслабившись — насколько можно расслабиться, будучи насаженным на такой кол — и обхватив свой член ладонью.  
  
Это приносило удовольствие, хоть и странное. Абернети слегка задвигался, ощущая, как внутри уже не так тесно, боль притупилась, став привычной…  
  
Это был странный оргазм — почти сухой, сотрясающий спазмом, без полной эрекции. Такого с ним раньше не было. Но много чего с ним раньше не было.  
  
Гуннар под ним лежал терпеливо, как хищник в засаде. Помог приподняться, пока Абернети медленно снимался с члена.   
  
— Твое обещание залечить было пустыми словами или ты правда на это с-способен?   
  
— Способен. Ложись и не дергайся, обычно я лечу только себя, — Гуннар сел на постели, дотянулся до палочки и взмахом убрал со своего члена кровь, размазанную по всей длине.   
  
А. Ну да, охотник за тварями, людьми и иными существами.  
  
От лечения покалывало и дергало, но оно явно работало: задница переставала ощущаться уж слишком мокрой, раскрытой и разорванной.  
  
Гуннар едва заметно хмурился. Казалось, он хочет встать и уйти, или сделать больно, или сказануть что-то напоследок.   
  
Но Абернети видел: не решится. Хоть ему и очень хочется — как увлеченному мучителю, любящему наблюдать за чужими страданиями.  
  
Гуннар был всего лишь наемником, привлеченным со стороны и заинтересованным делами Гриндельвальда. Не больше.  
  
— Я бы не отказался от еще одной встречи, — сказал Абернети. Туман в голове окончательно рассеивался и отпускал, сковывающее напряжение из-за разрывов почти прошло, но выпить еще и зелье не помешает. Внутри таилось ликование. Он сделал то, чего хотел, и это правда было чудовищно. И еще чудесно.  
  
Сегодня вечером они возвращаются в Нурменгард и увидеться с Гуннаром выйдет нескоро.  
  
Но он вполне готов подождать.


End file.
